Even with the utilization of a global positioning system (GPS), a low grade inertial measurement unit (IMU) cannot determine its heading angle accurately unless the vehicle experiences significant velocity changes from time to time. For example, without velocity change, the heading accuracy of an IMU equipped with 1 deg/hr gyros aided by GPS is about 0.1 radians. A traditional way to align low grade IMU equipment with GPS or some other external position/velocity reference is to employ S-turns during travel to provide observability of heading errors. Traditional in-flight alignment procedures require the vehicle to execute lengthy horizontal-plane S-turns maneuvers lasting several minutes. Although capable of attaining milliradian alignment accuracy, lengthy traditional alignment procedures generally distract from the goals of a given mission.